Sirisobhakya's Merchant Guide
Merchant Bunny Guide by Sirisobhakya Acknowledgement: This is only a rough guide written by amateur who played for only about one month with Character Lv.40. Overview Merchant Bunny can deal great damage at great range OR area damage at shot range in later level. It has many offensive skills which can deals high damage and/or area damage, but has no support or healing skill without mixing and optimizing with Alchemist Doctor's skills. Thus, survivability is in the middle. This class can survive or able to solo in some missions, but can be very hard and challenging to play in some missions, especially mission which has many corners, wall or obstacle, speedy targets or target that has high attack power. Merchant Bunny (or any Bunny) is a tail that has to RUN. It cannot let targets reach itself at all cost. Then, other tails, please understand if you see this tail run around without firing especially when it runs low on health. It must preserve its live. And without dodging skills like Cat or high HP and KO like Bison or Whale, the only way for it to survive is to run. Path Classification Classification by Status - ATK-TAL The direct path which emphasize on distinctive features of Merchant Bunny, that is, be able to deal great damage with skills. The advantage of this path is its ability to use skills to deal great damage and with high base SP. It can use skills before other path. Weaknesses are low speed and low hp if VIT is not gained. Low speed, combined with low health, makes survivability of this path quite low. - ATK-AGI Many call this path "Scope Path". This path has high maneuverability because of high speed and shorter cooldown due to its high AGI. This gives it high survivability as well. Weakness is lacking SP, forcing it to wait longer for SP to fill up itself. The main playing style of this path is to fire normally, zoom (charged attack), or basic skills which require low SP such as Gill Shot and Fourshot. Another disadvantage is low health if VIT is not gained. - ATK-VIT Having high hp make this path to have high survivability, but in exchange of low speed and low base SP. Actually, majority of Merchant Bunny would spend point in ATK-VIT with AGI or TAL as secondary status, or ATK-AGI or ATK-TAL with VIT as secondary status. Without VIT, base HP of this tail would be very low. When combine with low DEF and no evasive or protective skills, it can be easily down. Classification by Skills - Full Merchant This path will get its offensive skills very quickly, has Bunny Bargain which is very useful in money making, and can achieve Millionaire faster than any other path. But this means it lacks of healing skills which lower survivability. This problem will be nothing if it enters mission with Sheep, but can you find one for yourself? - Hybrid Merchant Omit some skills to get some useful skills of Alchemist Doctor instead. The ability to deal damage remains normally unchanged. Survivability and ability to support skyrocket, and skill which requires high SP are granted faster. This, in turn, means that this path lacks some skills of Merchant path. But this path is the best overall, with decent damage and much higher survivability than Full Merchant path. - Hybrid Merchant - No Customized Shotgun Rare, but I believe it exists, because a guide topic in HeroRangers webboard said that Customized Shotgun is not necessary and not worth skilling. This path retains ability to fire at great distance without scoping, but later it will face hard time because targets in later stages of the game are normally speedy. Skills Basic Skills Long Shot (4/4) Increase shooting range of bunny. Max it out at all cost. It is very useful before you get Customized Shotgun (at around Lv.26-30) and after that it still remains useful because it still extend scoping range, which means it increase your damage as well. Aimed Shot (CAttack) (3/3) An aimed mode, deal much higher damage than normal shot (around 180%) if it hits target's head. Max it out at all cost as well, but please be noted that this skill has only 3 levels. The fourth badge on the same line is an extremely useless skill which you MUST NOT skill it. To be good in Aimed Mode, you need practicing. You have to learn where exactly to hit monster’s head, because headshot sometimes (may be often) is not relate with model's head. Another suggestion for checking the shooting range is to wait until you can lock the target with spacebar although you can shoot farther than that in Aimed Mode. It is very annoying when you waste many seconds to aim but the target is out of range. With CS AWM feeling... Stat Scan (0/1) Scan the target. The result will be showed in Chat area. This is an EXTREMELY USELESS skill. DO NOT learn this skill unless you want to find others player and/or monsters status. Bunny Bounce (as desired) Jump high in the air to evade attacks for 5 and 10 seconds duration, depends on skill level. From my experience, a mission that has big area where players are not grouped together, or in missions with speedy and tough enemy, this skill only buy time for you for seconds. If no one creates enough Hate to make the target change its focus, the enemy will still follow you. You can move while you still in the air but speed on the air very slow and there are delays both BEFORE AND AFTER jumping. Many people suggest that this skill is useful in evading attacks. So depend on your consideration. Hyper Shot (4/4) Increase damage with range. Farther range deals more damage. But if you have Customized Shotgun skill and using shotgun, the effect will be reversed, that is, closer range deal more damage. Max it out at all cost. It is very useful in almost situation. Stat Plus (as desired) If you have remaining skill points (which is unlikely for Bunny), learn this skill. Merchant Skills Gill Shot (4/4) "Must max out" in the early game because it provides Merchant Bunny a 100% hit chance with decent damage. This is very useful skill for missions that have speedy targets such as 4-3. But you must think before use it, because sometimes it is waste of money, especially when it hits wall or obstacles instead of the head of your target, and in missions that prone to fail such as 4-4 or 5-4. Bunny Bargain (4/4) Discount and Overcharge skill, max it out. Herb Finder (2/2) Almost useless, unless developer increase the number of missions containing herbs in the future. But it is a necessary skill to unlock Backpack, a very useful skill. Backpack (2/2) Decrease weight (which means it increase your speed as well) and can be used to strike the opponent with backpack, causing it to fall down. Useful skill both in PvE and PvP although but it is a short range skill. Four Shot (2/2) Another useful skill, moderate damage but the good point of the skill is it is an area skill (Funnel shaped area with moderate range) so you can use this skill to shot enemy behind obstacles or wall such as in mission 5-4 Circle Shot I don’t recommend this skill. I think only Four Shot is enough even this skill deal damage in area around shooter but the damage is quite low. From pepekung – quite useful skill in PvP because you can use it in combo after use Back Pack skill and damage is better than Four Shot although it use more sp .Combo will be like this Long range: Aimed Shot=>Maim Shot=>Gil Shot=>Four Shot Medium range: Shooting Array Short range: Backpack=>Circle Shot Shooting Array (2/2) This is a machine gun skill, area skill with a satisfy damage and it is a skill that you have to learn to unlock Customized Shotgun (except you don’t want this skill) the disadvantage of this skill is it require a lot of SP. So if you don’t plan to increase TAL then you are supposed to wait until you get enough SP in later LV. PS. – From testing damage of the skill will be around Gill Shot Lv.4 if every shots hit target. So total damage will be like headshot damage at medium range. Attention: The highest damage will be the last hit so if you fall down before you finish every single shots of the skill which take 0.5-1 second or the enemy run out of the area before it take all shot, damage will drop dramatically. Skill level 2 with black tiger in mission 6/2 (famous mission for lv 32-38). Customized Shotgun (2/2) Change your rifle in to shotgun. The range will be no more than 10-12 tm. The effect of Hyper Shot will be reversed, which is, the more you close to the target, the more damage you deal. However Aimed mode still retains the normal effect of hyper shot, so you can aim to shoot at long range and when the opponent comes closer, you can deal short-rage, area damage. From maykikujung – skill lv 2 will increase area of damage (funneled-shape 2m=>4m) Mall (as desired) Set up a stall which you can sell 4 or 8 items, depending on skill level. You must max it if you want to get Truce Trading & Co. Truce Trading & Co. This skill is very useful skill but it’s hard to use. Firstly, you have to pay money before you can buy item from monster or boss (you can buy PET from boss), secondly, there is a failing chance, thirdly, monster or boss can sell only to player only 1 time so hunting boss mission if another bunny success in buying an item from boss. You will receive message fail every time you try to buy item from boss and you will never know that it fail because somebody already bought an item or it just a normal failing chance that happen normally. Special deal (as desired) Many people said that this is a useless skill because it increases EXP and money gained after mission, which is very little compared to the EXP you received by killing opponents in the mission. So I leave it to your consideration, but I maxed it out. Millionaire (2/2) Ultimate skill. Throw money around to call a mob of Peppon to deal damage (250 Gill at Lv.1, 500 Gill at Lv.2). The damage depends on the money you have at that moment. This skill can deal damage up to 3500-4000 damage in 5 seconds if you have a lot of money (that is 50k+). But if you are not rich, the damage is disappointing, especially when compared with 250 or 500g loss. From test, at 15k and skill Lv.1, the damage is only 400+. So, if you are rich, or you think you are rich, or want to spend some money, learn this skill. Category:Guides